


Legend of an Untouchable Girl

by Rellanka



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, Epic Friendship, F/M, Gen, Immortal Rose Tyler, Legends, episode rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellanka/pseuds/Rellanka
Summary: Legends can be born by the slightest of changes.





	Legend of an Untouchable Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Captain_Toad started an amazing fic based on this right [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345221/chapters/43432574). Please go show them the love they deserve!

There’s a legend. 

There’s a legend so bizarre, so unbelievable, so _fantastically_ odd that the Doctor can’t believe he’s never heard of it- not until it’s been spoken of for unmeasurable centuries. 

Not until he watched it happen right before him.

But he said it himself, didn’t he?

Time changes every day.

***

The legend goes like this:

***

There is an untouchable girl. 

A girl that cannot be harmed by even the worst horrors the universe can throw at her. 

She is not untouchable because she has the love of a Storm, a Lord, a Doctor (though she does.)

She is not untouchable because of the power that flows through her veins (though it shows in her skin, her steps, her ageless smile.)

She is untouchable because of all these things, and because of one, other, singular thing:

The monster that never leaves her side. 

The true monster.

(The monster worse than what any universe should have ever been capable of conceiving the idea for.)

The nightmare. 

And yet, this monster loves the girl. 

It isn’t a romantic love, no.

But it is love, nonetheless.

Even though, before the girl, love for it was impossible. (Unfathomable. Implausible. Inconceivable.)

But this girl isn’t just any girl.

This girl looks at the impossible, huffs, and blows it away with a smile that shows in her glowing, golden eyes. 

With her Doctor and her Monster by her side she saves the weak, the needy, the despairing. 

She carries hope in her hands, kindness in her breath, compassion in her gaze. 

She calms the Storm and soothes the Monsters and those that meet her are never the same.

Or so the legend goes.

***

And so the legend started:

***

“I have a new order for you, a primary one, and it’s one I think you’ll like.” The Doctor said, the gun hanging limply from his hand, wild smile overtaking his lips, rage and grief and calculation and preemptive triumph in his eyes, “Protect Rose Tyler from harm or death. Protect her with your life. For the rest of eternity.”

Rose’s brow crinkled in confusion, even as the Dalek paused, eye focused on the Doctor and only the Doctor for a moment. There was a pause, weighty with a thousand possibilities as timelines began to warp and change. As different choices were made. As a legend was born.

**”I. WILL. COMPLY.”**

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was rewatching Doctor Who (as you do) and it struck me all over again how powerful I find it watching Rose walk beside the Dalek towards the place where the Dalek blows a hole in the ceiling. She’s still so scared in that moment, but she’s also so incredibly brave, and she’s not walking beside the Dalek because it’s forcing her too; but because she wants to. She wants to protect others from it, and she wants to help it change into something better. That’s utterly incredible, and it strikes me every time. So I just had to write this alt verse drabble where the Dalek stays with her forever. (Bad!Wolf!Immortal!Rose was just included because it’s my favorite trope ever and I had to. Obviously the implication is that the Rose stays with the Doctor forever, as it should be.) Quick edit to say that Rose isn't in the Bad Wolf form all the time; just when it's necessary, in case that was unclear. She spends the large majority of the time as her regular (fantastic) self. 
> 
> I have a dim, distant dream (that will probably never happen) that one day someone will come along and make this longer and better than I ever could, so consider this blanket permission to do just that if it strikes your fancy. (But please, please link me to it, so I can see? I would really want to read it.)


End file.
